DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The objective of this application is to develop a mentorship program in cancer genetics at New York University School of Medicine. The model that the applicant has chosen is based on his own work for identifying high-risk genes and other genetic risk factors for the development of prostate cancer. The applicant is a highly-qualified medical geneticist with considerable experience in clinically-oriented, human genetics research and in mentoring students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty members in clinical genetics research. This is an opportune time for developing such as new program as the Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center, NYU School of Medicine and its new Dean have made the development of a patient-oriented, translational research program the highest priority of the institution.